tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo (Relationships)
Leonardo's Character Interactions All of the turtles: Leo is the leader of his brothers. And he likes to be the one on the team who is not afriad of anything. That's why Raph refers to him as "fearless leader" sometimes. Leo is very pretective of his younger siblings, and doesn't want anything to happen to them. As shown in the last episode of season one, Leonardo would even risk his life to save his brothers. Splinter: Leo loves to trian, spar, and learn more about ninjutsu. He likes to trian with his sensi, and father; Master Splinter. Splinter taught him everything he knows about ninjutsu, and Leo respects him very much. Out of all the turtles, Leo has the closest relationship with his father. And like his brothers, Leo is very pretective of his father as well. Raph: Leo and Raph seem to always be fighting, as seen in some previous episodes, the two brothers really care for each other. Leo will do anything to pretect Raph, as Raph will do anything to pretect Leo. They will even risk thier lives for eachothers saftey. As seen in "The new girl in Town", Raph thinks that he should be the leader, considering that he's the strongest out of the four turtles. But however, Leo thinks otherwise. Leo doesn't belive that Raph doesn't have what it takes to be the leader. But as explianed, they both care very mouch for each other. Donnie: Leo and Donnie don't really fight often, in-fact, they get along pretty well. But in the last episode of season two, they disagree on some things. For example: In the Invasion, Leo suggested that they should get out of the city before the Krang Invasion got even worse. But, Donnie thought that they could take the turtle mech. that Donnie had been working on and defeat the Krang and the Invasion wouls be over. They fought on and off about thus situation, thoughout they episode. But other than that, they get along pretty good. Mikey: Leo and Mikey don't talk to each other that often, but they still have a really good relationship with each other. In the episode "Mazes and Mutants", Leo and Mikey worked together to come up with the game, L.A.R.P. And in the frist episode of season three, when Leo finally woke up, Mikey gave him hug and animated tears of joy came out from his eyes. Even though they don't often show it, they will always love each other no matter what comes thier way. April: Leo and April barley talk to each other, but thier are still friends. As seen in the "New Girl in town", Leo went to April's house to tell her about how had met Karai that night. Once Leo told her that Karai was part of the footclan, April pulled out a news-paper and slaped him. And She kept yelling at him, about how he shouldn't be hanging out with her, because she's in the foot clan. So, come to think of it every time they talk to each other, they end up fighting. But they don't talk to each other often , so that means that they don't fight that much. Casey: Just like April, Leo and Casey t\don't communicate that often. But in the episode, a foot to big, Leo and Casey were the barn laughing together about the jokes they were making about bigfoot. And in the invasion, April, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey, went down to the sewers to look for sensi, while Casey stayed with leoin the van went went out to look for his family. But, Leo was un-consious so he has no memory of when that had happened.